


【宽哈】你永远无法在圈内人身上找到真爱

by yuanshan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanshan/pseuds/yuanshan
Summary: 首先，OOC请各位慎入啦。自割腿肉的宽哈，Kroos是律师兼大学客座教授，James是音乐系的纯情少年。还有设定是Kroos是个非典型的dom，但是James不是sub!不是sub!不是sub！是个普通的大学生啦。主要是因为看过的D/S里都是D&S终成眷属，但是万一和非圈内人fall in love呢！Sex时候的磨合和互相体谅包容真的很戳心啊，还有骨子里比较疏离冷淡的德国人对上热情似火的南美小狼狗的直球，红心冒泡泡。废话太多了，各位看文愉快!!!（文中邮箱地址是我瞎掰的，借用了哈梅的ins账号名kkk）





	1. Chapter 1

拜周末的彻夜派对狂欢所赐，宿醉后的学生们顶着头痛欲裂蹬着单车壮观的场面可以和非洲角马群的迁徙相提并论，此时距离他们的第一节早课仅剩七分钟。他们是一群朝气蓬勃的小恶魔，所有道路上的私人汽车都要为这场飓风过境让路，不管是昂贵的轿跑还是报废前夕的改装车。

 

Professor Kroos一脸凝重，他端坐在驾驶座上，如同坐在世界屋脊，一丝不苟的发丝和袖扣写满了生人勿近，明明是一张性感至极的脸，偏偏让人觉得他的睾酮素分泌低于平均水平——无关manhood，而是有关于性爱二字的任何都与他绝缘，他看上去就应该在冰冷的书本和冷掉的英式伯爵茶中度过每个夜晚。

 

这一切都是场错误，他想。

 

他的手机闹钟响起来，这是他昨晚设置的上课铃声。

 

好极了，这是他第一个迟到的，不完美的周一。

 

一起主校区内的剐蹭事故让一半的教授迟到，早课学生们的邮箱也已经收到了延迟上课的邮件，这让Kroos有了一些喘息的时间去茶水间泡一杯咖啡，至少这会让他的心情没那么糟糕。

 

他在半路碰到了Cris，“早上好。”

 

Cris有些惊讶：“Hey早上好，真不可思议，我以为你只在周五的选修课上出现一两个小时Mr Kroos.”

 

“Well，周末的时候我已经和院长先生还有助理确定了时间，至少在这个学期国际经济法都由我来负责。”Kroos是法学院特聘的客座教授，按理来说他只需要出席几次选修课即可。

 

Cris挑眉，“现在学院居然要求客座教授负责整个学期的课程吗？可有你忙的了。”

 

他们一边走一边说话，Kroos的步伐显然让他看不清身边路过的学生们，他像急着去发表就职演讲的美国总统。Cris腹诽着他手里咖啡的神奇，居然没有洒出来一滴。

 

“看来我今天会有额外的收入。”Cris笑得神秘。

 

这使得Kroos停顿了脚步，站在他的教室前有些疑惑：“什么额外收入，你又和Sergio打赌了？”

 

“没错，我赌那个可爱的小男孩今早会来参加你的课，很显然，他来了，并且给我带来了一千欧的横财，可怜的Sergio要抱着他唯一的行李露宿桥洞了。”

 

Kroos对待这种办公室里的无聊赌博一向不好奇不参与不评价，但如果他是筹码的一部分，那他就有权利知晓赌局的任何一个细节。他向内张望了一圈，在他眼里这群小恶魔中间不存在可爱这个词。

 

“那个，坐在最后一排窗边的baby boy，他是音乐系的学生，自从上个月开始我和Sergio都在你的课堂上见过他，所以这个赌局才成立。”Cris看了一眼手表，终于意识到他也是个有课在身的人，“Treat him softly. He’s just a kid.”

 

Kroos对他最后两句双关的玩笑不置可否，虽然他在接受某家纸媒的采访时隐晦地透露过自己的性取向，但那并不代表他对所有的男性都抱有与生俱来的好感。Cris是个热情奔放的葡萄牙人，这就不难解释为何Kroos偶尔对他和Sergio的幽默感持保留意见。他三令五申这不和他的国籍有任何逻辑上必然的关联，但没人领情。

 

他走进教室开始了延迟半小时的早课，以及他无法否认，因为Cris和Sergio的那个无聊的赌局，他开始注意到角落里的那个男孩。至少阳光照射在他脸上映出的蜜色比Kroos苍白的皮肤多了些血色和活力。Kroos匆匆移开了视线，秉承着一个优秀客座教授该有的职业操守结束了完美的一课。

 

据他所知艺术学院处在南校，来回之间如果是单车的话用时将近一个钟头，Kroos对自己的课是否有如此大的魅力抱有一丝怀疑，要知道有多少学生因为他接近严苛的及格率而drop掉他的选修课。也许只是凑巧陪女友或者别的什么，Kroos脑子里蹦出这个想法的同时，他被自己不寻常的好奇心震惊到。

 

他抿了一口咖啡，强制自己停下对学生私生活的探究。事实上，他自己的私生活正处于一团糟糕的状态。

 

根据大数据显示，一些社会的精英阶层有更高的概率拥有一些不为人知难以启齿的小癖好，这很正常，这些人用发泄压力和释放真我来自我催眠，好让昏昏欲睡的道德感进入凛冬，然后他们可以肆无忌惮地在kinky小宇宙里徜徉遨游，彻夜不眠。这些小癖好包括异装，恋痛，或者BDSM等等。

 

Kroos不沉迷于做一个穿着女装的翩翩起舞的花蝴蝶，也不渴望被人捆绑起来抽打，他是个BDSM爱好者，准确的来说，他是个dom。当他发现自己的潜在支配型人格之后，他和心理医生相对而坐促膝长谈了三个小时之久，他喝光了医生家里的咖啡和红茶，甚至开始不自觉地去咬嘴唇上的死皮。

 

“Relax Mr Kroos, 在你把指甲塞进牙齿间啃咬之前，我得告诉你焦虑对了解并接受自己并无任何好处。”医生对于Kroos的顾虑显得很放松，他合上那本厚厚的档案，“事实上，BDSM作为一个愈渐成熟的性爱亚文化已经得到了很多人的包容，BDSM爱好者们并不是怪胎，他们只是乐于在床上玩一些角色扮演之类的游戏，这并不影响你的生活。”

 

Kroos试着向自己的心理妥协，他参加了很多高端人士组成的保密性极强的俱乐部，也和几位sub短暂地相处过，但他最终放弃了。作为一个工作狂人，他不允许自己的时间和精力被这个圈子占据过多，但完美型人格又让他想在各方面做到最好，无论是律师，还是dom，无论是在事业还是在床上。

 

鱼和熊掌不可兼得，这是句老掉牙的金句，套用在任何情况下都符合。Kroos当机立断地终止了与BDSM相关的娱乐，但随之而来的是乏味的性【和谐】生活和不可调和的冷淡，当他拒绝了第三位美丽男孩的口活之后，他开始认真考虑要不要养条狗来安度余生。这听起来很悲惨，但务实认真的德国血液奔流在他的身体里，它们足够战胜那可怜的自尊心。

 

他的工作邮箱打断了他魂飞天外的自我反省，将他从思想宫殿里解救出来。他不记得这个邮箱与他有过邮件往来，但从地址来看他来自大学的某个学生。

 

“From：JamesRodriguez10@UCM.edu

 

教授您好，冒昧打扰您很是抱歉，但是您备课文稿的最后几页落在了教室里，我想如果方便的话，是否需要我把它送到您的办公室里？”

 

Kroos真的不记得他有遗落过东西，他很清楚自己在收起笔电时已经带走了所有的文件。他没有急于回复，而是重新翻看了一下自己的讲义，果然，用曲别针夹着的文案中遗失了最后一章的重点案例分析。

 

Kroos看了一眼手上走时准确的腕表——一块昂贵的瑞士产奢侈品——就快要到午休时间了，他摩挲着下巴，在电脑屏幕上打出几行字。

 

 

James收到邮件提醒的时候简直是跳起来的，他战战兢兢地用手指遮挡住屏幕，将手指滑到邮箱的图标上，看起来像是个在看恐怖片的小女生，然后他失望地垂下了眼角，这个动作让他的puppy eye显得楚楚可怜的。他从来没有如此憎恨Real Madrid Official Online Store——什么时候给他发赛季新周边不可以，偏偏要在这个时候欺骗感情。

 

一边的Marcelo看不下去了，他无聊地拨弄着手边的苹果，让它滚过面前长长的食堂桌面：“看你刚刚的表现，我还以为你在查自己的final成绩。”的确，也只有在查询final的时候他们才会紧张到这种程度。

 

“他没有回复我。”James把已知的结果又说了一遍，绝望地将脸压在笔电的键盘上，看着屏幕上打出一排排的乱码。

 

那些就像他的心情，一团乱麻，down到谷底。

 

Marcelo将苹果滚到James的脸上，将他的鼻子压得扁扁的，“自信点，我帮你偷的可是最重要的那个章节，他不会拒绝一个陌生人的善意的。”

 

“也许吧，他也可以用电脑的备份再重新打印一份，我们可能又失败了。”James策划了无数场偶遇，不管是在足球场，篮球场，食堂亦或是南校最著名的pub，要不然就是Kroos还没有等到James意外又在计划之中的闪亮登场就被一通电话叫走，要不然就是James被一堆乱七八糟的事捆住手脚。

 

Marcelo有些无奈：“所以你为什么不直接在下课的时候装作提问顺便问他要不要去咖啡厅喝一杯？”

 

James沉默片刻：“说实话我对国际经济法不感兴趣。我只对他打过的那些刑事案有兴趣，就像上次他为一个人格分裂症的凶手辩护，这太酷了！不过这些内容都没有公开，我也是通过在他们律所实习的Isco那里得到的消息。”

 

说起Isco，他们是前一年的suite室友，不过他今年正式入住研究生的单人apartment，于是Marcelo和James索性退掉了花费更高的suite改成了open double，纵然失去了独立浴室，但节省下来的开支足够James收集一套新赛季的球衣，或者是Gibson的电吉他。Marcelo还要十分“感谢”Isco，如果不是他领着James和自己混进了法学院的元旦party，见到了和院长寒暄的Kroos，James还只是个单纯的孩子，不受单恋和相思的折磨，而Marcelo也不用变成一个阴险的狗头军师替James在求爱的路上披荆斩棘出尽馊主意。

 

“你又有新邮件了。”Marcelo提醒。

 

这次的James显然没有抱太大的希望，所以当他打开邮箱的时候内心的喜悦是无比巨大的。

 

“Fuck yes!!!!”

 

James不顾风度地跳了起来，连累着那颗苹果掉到地上摔成了两半。

 

“Hey！浪费。”Marcelo不舍地看着地上的烂苹果。

 

“他约我去咖啡厅！就在图书馆旁边的那一家！”James兴奋地像一只得到了骨头奖励的小狗，Marcelo简直能从那双闪闪的下垂眼里看到星星，他忍不住在心里唱起了twinkle twinkle。

 

Marcelo庆幸终于把这位怀春少男送走之前，不忘提醒他：“Good puppy，顺便，你一个半小时之后还有古典音乐史，别忘了你的William Richard Wagner.（瓦格纳）”

 

James收好他的笔记本，像一阵快活的旋风，“是Wilhelm，your deutch sucks man.（你的德语烂透了）”

 

“Thank you因为我还没做好准备交一个德国男友。”

 

通常情况下，Marcelo的嘲讽总是能让James又尴尬又有些受用，这大概是他这么喜欢这位军师的原因。但揶揄他也是兴致使然，James给Marcelo比了一对中指。

 

 

当James把车停在咖啡厅门口时，他下意识地深呼吸了一下，任由带着咖啡豆和香草拿铁味的空气带走他肺叶和血液里紧张的二氧化碳。他注意到了窗边喝咖啡的Kroos——他总是可以，Kroos好像对他下了咒，让他总能在人群中第一眼就发现那个穿着冷峻西装的德国人——他喜欢窗边的位置，如果紧张的话还可以看看窗外的风景缓解一下。

 

Kroos有些惊讶，他看到James的时候还以为James只是凑巧进来买杯咖啡，但当他一步步走向自己的桌子的时候，Kroos变得有些心跳加速了。这很奇怪，如果不是和Cris今早的对话，再有几个月的时间他也不会对这位James有什么印象。

 

他像一块行走的蜜糖，包裹着柔软的枫糖浆，点缀着一些花生碎——那些可爱的雀斑在他的鼻梁两侧，是任何一个经历过太阳洗礼的少年该有的样子。

 

Kroos停止了自己的心理活动，他笑着说了一句中午好，他尽量让这个笑容看起来公式化而不是真正意义上的舒心的笑，但他控制不了，眼角的细纹暴露了他内心的真实想法——他很愉悦。

 

“您好，Professor Kroos。”James有些紧张，他暗地里抓紧了自己的电脑包，像个纯情少年第一次的约会，他能感觉自己的小腿有些抽筋了。

 

“James对吗，你看上去像是南美裔，我猜你的名字应该不会是英文的发音。”Kroos将他的钢笔旋上盖子。

 

James感觉吞下了一块Q弹的布丁，心跟着那块布丁上上下下愉快地跃起，Kroos记住了他的名字，而且还念对了。要知道一半以上的人都会在见到他名字的瞬间脑袋里反映出那个特工007的名字，“是的Professor Kroos，很多人都会把我的名字念错。我来自哥伦比亚，英国特工的名字显然不符合我的国籍。”

 

他试图将话题带到欢快的领域，然而又有些胆怯，兴许Kroos这种大忙人根本不屑于跟他这种学生唠家常，他从包里取出那份被精心呵护的讲义，边边角角没有一个多余的折痕，“如果您急着去上课的话……”

 

“不不不。”Kroos意识到自己的否定有些太快了，这可能会让James觉得十分突兀，“我是说我不赶时间，需要来杯咖啡吗？”

 

“冰美式，谢谢。”James其实更喜欢柔和的焦糖拿铁甚至是香草拿铁，但那些甜腻腻的名词让他实在无法在Kroos面前说出口。

 

Kroos善解人意地说：“我觉得也许焦糖拿铁更适合你，冰美式有太多的咖啡因。”或许他只是提出自己的想法，却让James像是已经喝了一杯焦糖拿铁一样心里暖烘烘的。

 

“那就焦糖拿铁吧。”James的语气里有着不经意的感激。

 

Kroos其实注意到少年划过menu时对焦糖拿铁的情有独钟，当他说出冰美式的时候条件反射地皱了一下眉，这些细枝末节逐渐刻画出了一个清晰的James的形象出来，温暖阳光，很可爱。Kroos难得地在心里赞成了Cris的观点。

 

“我从没在法学院其他课上见过你，你是这个学期的转学生吗？”Kroos对这个问题的答案了如指掌，他只是更想从这方面作为切入点和面前的哥伦比亚男孩聊些什么，显然，这个阳光化身的南美学生让他移不开眼睛。

 

James仍然有些紧张，他转着骨瓷的咖啡杯，有些迟疑地开口：“事实上……Professor Kroos，我并不是法学院的学生，甚至我的专业和这些一点也靠不上边。我是个音乐系的学生，Professor Kroos。”

 

看着James的表情，显而易见的胆怯，Kroos被一种名为怜惜的感情几乎要冲昏头脑，“我并不觉得我和那些快要秃顶的老教授们有什么相似之处，你可以叫我Toni。我很喜欢一些经典音乐，比如瓦格纳或者是柴可夫斯基，毕竟我是个德国人，不过我猜你会更喜欢现代流行音乐对吗？”

 

Kroos，不，Toni的声音十分柔和，但语气里总让James有些不可抗拒的成分，James对这种感觉简直是窒息地上瘾，他很高兴在刚刚他们交换了姓名，这是个很好的开始，更重要的是，Toni对音乐也有着浓厚的兴趣。

 

“是的是的，其实什么音乐都好，可能美洲人对音乐总有种骨子里的热爱，你知道的，我的那些死党们听到音乐都会忍不住跟着扭来扭去。”James抿了一口咖啡，奶泡粘在他的嘴唇上，他不经意的舔唇动作被Toni从头到尾观摩了一个仔细。Toni能感觉到什么东西在他的心里逐渐破土而出，而这种感觉已经很长时间没有过了。James皱眉的一句God拉回了他的理智，“说起瓦格纳，半个小时之后我还有古典音乐史！我的天啊，居然已经过去了一个小时。”

 

“快乐的时间总是比较短暂，更何况这里的服务速度并不是很理想。”Toni意有所指地看着吧台正在互相调情的服务生和大一新生，他感觉自己和James相处的时间十分短暂，而在这几十分钟内，他离开了老气横秋的成人世界，仿佛跟着James一起回到了令人怀念的大学时光。

 

James注意到Toni说的，快乐的时光这几个词，他的脑袋已经被面前德国人略显生硬的西语发音完完全全的俘虏。天哪，从来没人能把西语说的这么性感，James觉得他要陷进名为Toni的迷幻沼泽里无法自拔了——或者他已经身处其中了。

 

“是的，我想我要先走了，快马加鞭兴许不会被扣掉这节课的出勤。”James加快了喝咖啡的速度，他把自己的腮帮子弄得鼓鼓的，像准备过冬的松鼠。

 

Toni终于忍不住笑了，他将手边的餐巾递过去示意他擦一擦唇角的奶泡，他发誓如果不是在学生咖啡厅，他会很乐意亲自替James擦干净的，“南校离这里将近一个小时，方便的话我可以送你，四个轮子的总要比两个轮子的快不是吗？”

 

该死的，温柔的，反问句。

 

James瞪大了眼睛——他该怎么说，今天他绝对要比中了乐透头奖还要幸运。

 

他近距离地去欣赏德国人那辆低调奢华的梅赛德斯，他甚至可以嗅到车内的那些空气清新剂是海洋香作为基调，如同Toni那双浅色的瞳孔，像平静又寒冷的北冰洋，那双眼睛能让任何人无法说出拒绝或者否定的话来。James攥紧了副驾驶的安全带。

 

天哪，这一定是个梦，我永远也不要醒。James在看到南校音乐楼的圆顶时，绝望地想。


	2. Chapter 2

James在云雾缭绕中醒过来，脑袋还有些昏昏沉沉，他和梦里金色的男人刚刚结束热烈缠绵的前戏，毋庸置疑，那位金色的男人自然是身材修长口音性感的德国人。James陷入了懊恼和回味的双重情绪旋涡，回味的是刚刚梦里的每一个耳鬓厮磨，懊恼的是他又要大半夜起床去洗内裤了。

他忍住下身的粘腻直起身，房间里充斥着烟草和雪茄不充分燃烧之后的味道，呛得他反射性地流泪：“Marcelo！你一定要在半夜抽这么多烟吗？”在dorm里抽烟当然不被允许，不过他们这群机智的小混球们自然有过墙梯——他们会用塑料袋甚至是一楼大厅免费提供的劣质避孕套套住烟雾报警器，这样就算是他们在房间里放鞭炮都不会被发现——如果他们隔壁的朋友没有举报那些噼里啪啦的噪音的话。

Marcelo正在打游戏，James隔着他爆炸的头发看不清他到底在玩什么，也许是civilization或者PUBG，这家伙的steam在线时间高的可怕。显然Marcelo并没有时间搭理James，他连指间的香烟烟灰都顾不得弹，下一秒意料之中地被烫到了手指然后壮烈牺牲。

是PUBG，James看了一眼Marcelo的排名，第二名，他心里有了复仇的快感，“现在你总能把你的屁股从椅子上抬起来然后去开窗流通一下空气了吧？”  
James一边说着，一边脱下内裤，。

Marcelo调侃：“梦见你未来的德国男友了？”

“fuck you.”James光着屁股转身去衣柜里找着内裤，然而宿舍楼该死的狼来了一样的火警警报又响了，James猜一定是哪个蠢货抽烟的时候忘记把烟雾报警器套上，或者是五楼那几个俄罗斯人喝大了带着几个辣妹轰趴把香槟瓶塞射到了天花板的火警开关上。该死的，这些人上一次被罚义务清洗整个楼层的地板还是上周四的事，这才几天。

“嘿，穿好衣服，你想不想看看火灾报警器是怎么工作的？”Marcelo指了指套在天花板上的滑稽的黑色塑料袋。James觉得那天晚上自己的脑子一定也是被春梦时候没有射干净的精液倒灌了，不然他怎么会同意Marcelo的智障提议？

当James和Marcelo湿着身上的衣服像是落水狗一样最后从逃生梯下来的时候，他们几乎成了整个Adrian Hall的笑柄。鬼知道James经历了什么，他只知道Marcelo揭开塑料袋的那一刻噩梦就开始了，警报器疯了一样的咆哮，像是哈利波特里曼德拉草的尖叫，紧接着就是消防喷头自动的洒水，整个房间的所有东西瞬间被淋了个透彻，James甚至怀疑这个洒水器联通的是整栋楼的马桶水箱。还好他在最后关头套上了一条干净的内裤——虽然它现在已然湿透了，但总比光着屁股下楼好，这可不是德国的裸体海滩。

完美极了。窝在小组活动室的沙发里不停打喷嚏的James想，他刚刚杀死了他的枕头被子床单课本还有挂在墙上的哥伦比亚国旗和一把花费他一个学期零用钱的Gibson，以及他拉风的beats耳机。他忍住把Marcelo摁在地上暴揍一顿的心，抖着腿把暖风上调到了30度。

他感觉到身上唯一的内裤正在烘干，他最后眷恋地往楼上寝室的方向看了一眼，晚安我亲爱的亚特兰蒂斯，明天见，万恶的感冒。

James不得不发邮件给教授取消了第二天所有的课程，他和Marcelo寝室的地毯已经完全牺牲，甚至下面的地板也被水泡烂了，如果不撬开整修很快就会发出难闻的气味甚至发霉，包括他们的桌椅还有衣柜。修理人员惋惜地告诉他们必须要搬离这个小房间至少一个月的时间，这样他们可以在隔壁寝室没人的情况下复原这片经历海啸一样的废墟——划重点，隔壁没人的情况下，修理工们不想冒着被举报噪音的风险赶工，这会让他们丢掉工作。

James咬牙切齿地说了一句很好，因为他们隔壁的老兄是人尽皆知的宅男——上学期他几乎三个月没有出寝室门一步，在GPA2.0的情况下被迫重修一年，今年涛声依旧——James觉得他要申请换寝室了。当他有了这个念头之后，绝望再次笼罩了他，Marcelo和他已经把今年唯一一次换寝室的机会用光了，还记得吗？从suite搬到这的时候。

James由衷地后悔，他要是有未卜先知的能力，知道省下来的那些钱买来的Gibson会随着这一次飞来横祸报废的话，他才不会换到这个open double来。他们甚至失去了独立浴室，Jesus Christ。

今日·全Adrian Hall最倒霉·James and Marcelo，拖着全部还算干爽的家当，站在housing centre前像是被房东赶出来的倒霉租客。  
“坏消息和坏消息和好消息，想听哪个？”Marcelo揉着他看着已经很抓狂的头发叹气。

James叼着红蜡糖，双眼俨然已经失去了焦距，可怜的哥伦比亚少年，现在只能靠咀嚼除了甜没有其他味道的可食用“蜡烛”来证明自己还活着了：“还能有更坏的消息吗？”确实，在被housing centre的秃头礼貌地拒绝之后，他想不出什么事情更糟糕了。

“好吧……第一个坏消息，我们租赁的那个冰箱被水泡到报废了，那个该死的负责人让我们按原价赔偿，他是在敲诈，那个破冰箱已经被好几届的学生用过了，还记得我们费了吃奶的力气把它扛回去的那天吗？我们又花了5个小时去刷上面沾着的白色不明液体，天哪我怀疑他们轮奸了这个可怜的冰箱……”

喋喋不休是Marcelo的一个好习惯，这至少会让James忘记暂时的痛苦转而让他只想找点什么东西塞进Marcelo的嘴里好让他shut up——比如拖鞋和字典什么的——但现在James实在没有心情：“原价是多少钱？”

“嗯……我说过他是敲诈，大概，200欧？”

“我想听听好消息，请你务必让我感觉到一点快乐好吗我的朋友，哪怕只是一点？”James感觉太阳穴在不争气地搏动，他的鼻子从今天凌晨开始就不争气的塞住了，一连串的打击让他的头痛更甚。

这是个振奋人心的消息：“Isco的房间可以住！bicho（西语，小混蛋）！”

James将那截红蜡糖咬断，他发誓，这是今天最好的消息，没有之一。狂喜之余他突然想到Marcelo还有一个坏消息没有宣布……

“但是，只能住一个人，因为实在是太小了。”

拔剑吧James，命运终将在你们二人中做出抉择，这是悲恸的时刻，我们每个人都为之难过，但这也是必须的时刻，任何一个通往成功的大门都被白骨高高砌起，牺牲，流血，荣耀后面是永恒的阴影！James痛苦的闭上了眼睛。

James目送着Marcelo拎着他的行李远去，他变成了荣耀后面的阴影，不是永远，但至少是未来的一个月。James坐在他的行李箱上，机械性地蠕动着，用牙齿去在新的一根红蜡糖上泄愤。Marcelo正在申请本季的奖学金，如果他的GPA达不到3.5的话，他与他的三万欧擦肩而过挥手来不及告别，显然住在校园内对他的帮助更大。我们的James虽然拥有年轻男孩的骄傲和盛气，但他也拥有一颗为朋友两肋插刀的好心肠。

James用脚带着行李箱做着自转运动，也许在大学周边找一个合租房间并不是那么困难。

如果今天找不到的话，他就只能在小组活动室再窝一个晚上了，尽管这可能会让他的感冒加剧。

James如此认真地查找着合租屋信息，以至于他并没有注意到眼前无声停下来的梅赛德斯和下了车的德国人，他感觉到投下来的阴影，还以为是挡了别人的路，“对不起。”

他用腰臀往旁边灵活地挪了挪，可惜那片阴影如影随形地跟了过来。

“嘿！”James有些急了，他现在就像个小爆竹一样，鼻塞和头痛还有一连串的打击让他几乎能把所有的负面情绪转化为怒火和格斗输出，但当他看到那片沉寂的海的时候，他瞬间忘记了什么叫作愤怒，那片沉寂的，藏在Toni眼中的海。

“嗨，Toni，我……该死的，我没注意到是你。”James有些局促，他在想刚刚不耐烦的语气会不会误伤Toni，这位他倾慕已久的教授。

Toni听到James浓重的鼻音，他好看的浅色的眉毛蹙起，拧成一个小疙瘩：“你感冒了？”

James后知后觉地点点头，事实上，感冒现在于他而言已经不算是任何打击，“嗯哼，没什么，睡上一觉就会好的。你今天有课吗？”Toni当然是没有课不会来校园的那种高冷型教授，很显然James最近看到他的频率一直在不断上升。

“问到点子上了，我看到你给我发送的邮件，上面写着今天的课因故请假，可是我今天并没有课，我还以为是学院给我寄错了时间表，所以过来核对一下。”Toni不着痕迹地撒谎了。他当然知道时间表不会有错，他只是想来学校看看这个哥伦比亚来的学生，第一次见面他紧张的像个受了惊的棕色野兔，下车前不断的感谢和问安连珠炮一样塞了Toni满脸，以至于他们连WhatsApp和电话号码都没交换。

Cris笑言：“也许是可爱的小家伙觉得第一次见面你的表现不尽如人意呢？天哪如果是这样那他绝对是个playboy，放弃吧德国人，你抓不住这只南美花蝴蝶的。”

Cris这句话显然是在挑战Toni作为一个德国人的魅力和作为dom的掌控欲，为了日耳曼，为了德意志，为了逐渐壮大的BDSM以及调教室里的真皮散鞭，Toni第一次没有风度地对Cris微笑着说：“Fick dich（德语，fuck you）.”

“去Fick James来证明我说错了吧。德国人。”

Toni感觉血液里的日耳曼战车正在低吼，当然，他表面上还是波澜不惊，除了把那台漂亮的梅赛德斯飙到130码之外没有什么不正常的。

James很抱歉，他真心的以为是自己错误的email让Toni白跑了一趟，悔意让他情不自禁地站了起来，“对不起Toni，我，天哪我今天凌晨起来的时候迷迷糊糊的，那封email我群发给了我的教授们，因为今天本该是满课的一天，我忘记了还有你的选修课的。我还刷新了一遍确认邮件发送给正确的人，是小组活动室的网太差了。总之，真的十分十分对不起。”

Toni看着鼻子红红的男孩站在他面前一遍一遍地重复着对不起，他想要穿越回两分钟之前，把高傲自负并说谎不打草稿的自己摁在地上打一顿，但怜惜和自责并没能让他忽略James刚刚话里那些重要的因素：“凌晨的时候你还在小组活动室？现在又顶着擦到充血的鼻尖和全部的行李站在housing centre前面，我猜这就是你请假的原因对吗？”

永远不要试图在律师面前掩饰自己的愚蠢，James像个泄了气的皮球，他甚至难以将那些傻乎乎的事向Toni启齿，他那个专心听讲的聪明学生形象大概早就跟着昨晚报警器自动洒出来的水流进了Adrian Hall的下水系统里。James的puppy eye刚加下垂了。

“你住在Adrian Hall对吗？”Toni听完了James的陈述，像是每年一次的公益案件时听完问题少年的悔恨陈述，他冷静的脸上找不出其他的表情。

“是的，不过未来至少一个月我都要住在校外了，我猜，也许更久。”当James打定主意面对困难时，他看到Toni拉着他那只巨大的拉杆箱走向黑色的座驾，他有些云里雾里，天哪，那只傻里傻气的亮蓝色旅行箱，他怎么能出现在西装革履的Toni教授手里，还妄想坐进那辆漂亮的黑色绅士的后备箱里！

Bitch！

嫉妒冲昏了James的头脑，他已经忘了那个行李箱的主人是谁，“Toni，我来吧……”他脱口而出这句话之后，立刻在大脑里对着自己使出了一秒钟可以击打几百次的山寨式天马哈梅拳，这可是他的行李箱，殷勤只会让他看起来像个油滑的小狗腿。

“我的意思是，不用了，我可以自己走出校园的，这里不远就是个公车站。”

Toni毋庸置疑地将行李箱放了进去然后摁了按钮，赶在James之前关闭了后备箱，“不，如果你不介意的话，我的房子足够大，你可以睡在客房。你朋友的房间只能睡一个人不是吗不想连续请假被扣学分的话，半天的时间根本不够你找到住的地方，更不用说合适的了。我的公寓就在学校不远，离南校尤其近。你还有更好的选择吗？”

有，我可以先给你一个来自哥伦比亚热情的拥吻吗？融合了法式深吻的那种。James舔了舔嘴唇，他仿佛被幸运女神青睐，因祸得福的感觉让他踩在云里，

半天才说出几个词：“如果不麻烦的话……非常感谢您，Professor Kroos.”

看，又一个坏习惯James——在表达十分感谢的时候总忍不住用上最尊敬的称呼和表达。

“Toni。”Toni揉了揉James的脑袋，他意识到了这动作有多亲密，但有什么关系。比起酒吧里第一次见面就已经滚到床上的大学生们来说，他们的进展更相当于纯爱小说里拉拉手的情节。尽管他们就在刚刚完全加载成功了同居的进度条，但在此之前的牵手拥抱接吻统统没有打钩，Toni并不觉得这个动作有如何出格之处。“我们现在去Adrian Hall取你剩下的会用得上的东西。”

“哦对了。”Toni贴心地把冷气上调到了26度，“路过超市的时候提醒我买几颗新鲜的橙子和柠檬。”

“好的。”James挤上安全带，再次和这位梅赛德斯先生接触的感觉真好，James逐渐放松了一下自己的紧绷，他能感觉到自己的紧张，这就意味着他现在看起来一定像惊弓之鸟一样。成熟点，tough man。James补充道：“我还有几片橙子味的泡腾片，我是说如果你想现在就摄入点维C的话。”

Toni借着余光看着这个语气故作成熟的孩子，他才像颗稚气未脱又酸甜可口的橙子，“显然，我以为我们中间更需要补充维C的是某一位感冒的病人。”  
天哪，德意志式的浪漫，远比意大利和西班牙那些油嘴滑舌的男人务实的多。James感觉自己的心像一块正在融化的温暖的黄油，他默默把德国队划在了除了哥伦比亚之外的主队名单里。

“Toni，我想，鉴于你刚刚描述的，我觉得你的公寓租金可能远远超出我的预算，但请别介意，余下的部分我会分期付给你的，等我找到工作兼职，按照市价，请你给我些时间好吗？”James说话的时候异常的坚定。

Toni思忖片刻：“我完全尊重你的意思，但这是我主动的好意，如果你硬要按照市价支付租金这样会让我变成一个趁火打劫想发一笔横财的投机商人。我们可以折中，鉴于我三餐不定，或许你可以当我的私人管家，帮我定期采购生活用品，包括做一顿晚餐。如果你乐意的话也可以帮我整理书房里的文件资料，这对你的GPA显然也有很大的帮助。”

再一次，一个律师的专业辩驳让音乐系的James想不出一点点漏洞可以撕开豁口，他也没打算这么做，“书房？你确定那些文件可以让我看到吗，大到那些要案的证据和协议，小到final的题目以及答案？”

“如果我在引狼入室的话，请趁着这个红绿灯的时间下车。”Toni在等了这个红绿灯20秒左右的时间笑着侧头看着James。

他看到James眼里熠熠生辉的狡黠和笑意，就像是天边的星星将他包围，闪烁在那片沉寂宁静的北冰洋上空，让画面温柔活泼，画龙点睛地生动了起来。

也许这里应该有一个吻。第30秒的时候，Toni几乎能听到James加速的心跳，因为他也一样。

像春日的绿叶被盛夏艳红的繁花取代，交通灯不解风情地变换了颜色。

James红着耳尖别过脸去，包裹砂糖的糖纸撕裂，晶莹的颗粒散进他的心湖。


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m in love with a monster…”  
这是今天早上Sergio第三次在Toni耳朵边唱这首歌，Toni很难再保持一副不为所动的模样。因为他知道，如果继续无动于衷，Sergio很可能越挫越勇地哼上一天。  
“我猜你昨晚一定是循环看了一个通宵的Hotel Transylvania.可惜它目前只公映了两部。”  
Toni一边往茶水间走一边和Sergio说着话，他当然知道Sergio嘴里的问题会让整个办公室的八卦神经激活，于是十分明智地选择在茶水间解决接下来的对话。他走到咖啡壶边，向机器里倒上了新鲜的咖啡豆。他预计在机器运作的过程中，自己会被Sergio盘问个透彻。  
“那我猜你昨晚一定是跟某个男孩共度良宵。你难道没发现吗Mr Kroos，今早上所有人都在谈论你身上的味道。”  
Toni闻了闻自己的袖口，还是和平常一样的海洋香调，并无不同之处：“是吗，什么时候大家都变得跟你一样无聊了。不过很遗憾，让你们失望了，我没有换香水，而鉴于我每天都会洗澡的习惯，更不可能出现什么体味。”  
Sergio伸出食指摇了摇，故作深沉：“不不不，这不是一种具现化的味道，你懂么？那句话怎么说来着，虽然俗了点，但是你今早就像是铁树开花了，全身上下都是爱情和费洛蒙的味道。”  
看来Sergio能够蝉联几届办公室八卦雷达头衔不是没有理由的，“我猜你今天应该是没有课才会来跟踪我的八卦，说真的，你不去FBI当个心理侧写师什么的真是屈才了。”  
“所以你干脆坦白从宽如何？”  
“我们没有做爱。其他的，无可奉告。”  
德国人的冷酷无情让西班牙人伤心地在一旁哀怨地叹气：“还真是个标准的Kroos response.”  
咖啡开始冒出醇香的气泡，Toni给自己接了一杯新煮好的咖啡，半奶无糖，日常标配。他一边端着咖啡杯，一边无视着Sergio，时间刚好。他扫了一眼墙壁上的挂钟便耸肩走出茶水间，还和刚巧路过的Cris简单地问了一声早。  
Cris看着Sergio震惊的表情，意料之中的笑笑，“看来你是遇到了tough guy。”  
“总有一天。（one day）”Sergio总是拥有不知道从哪里来的信心，这很好，good for him。“希望那个gossip boy能够让他多点烟火气息，至少维持一段时间，让我们大家都好过。”  
Cris笑而不语，他倒觉得这一次Toni对Sergio毫不松口的态度是个极好的证明，证明了他对这段关系的认真程度前所未有。Cris甚至觉得按照这种状态持续下去，也许哪天他亲手收到这位德国同事的结婚请柬都不是什么难事。Cris对他的直觉很有信心，和Sergio莫须有的信心不同，他的直觉从不让他失望。  
有一句话说得好，人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽，贫穷和爱情。任谁都能看出平日里雷厉风行冷漠到近乎严苛的Kroos教授柔和了姿态，竟然开始对迟交作业的同学予以警告而不是直接将这项作业记作零分。可能他自己都没有想到这一小小的变化就能孕育出足够让学生们讨论一阵的风言风语。  
他只是习惯性地提防着办公室里闲来无事八卦他的同事们，却忘记了这个世界上最为精力旺盛的物种就是大学生，他们永远鲜活，永远热情，永远吃饱没事干。

James结束了今晚的音乐鉴赏课，这是他放假归来后的第一节晚课，足足从晚上六点钟拖到了八点五十分。好在他对配乐赏析的essay不负众望地拿到了班级里唯一一个A*，兴奋之余便也控制住了随时可能因为疲乏而出走的精神。  
“真是一段positive relationship啊。”Marcelo在他耳边低声感叹，作为对这段恋情的唯一知情者，Marcelo的语气间除了调侃倒有些酸酸的味道。  
James从鼻子里哼出一声，用气音回答他：“别以为我不知道，你这是在嫉妒我拿到了唯一一个A*。”  
“哇，A需要嫉妒A*吗？你只不过是运气比我好了点而已，我们百分比也没有差多少。”Marcelo不赞同地反驳，随即示意James偷听前排的男生们窃窃私语，“你精神实在太集中了，所以我打赌你一定没听到，前排的老兄已经意淫了你男人整整一节课的时间！他叫什么？Michael还是Mikal？我感觉我的耳朵受到了玷污，天哪，为什么人人都喜欢德国人？什么时候他们能将目光放在热情的南美一会呢？我是说，她们。”  
一听到德国人这个词，James便集中了注意力，他皱起眉头认真地听了听前排男生的对话。他对这个男生有印象，每次Toni的课他都抢坐在第一排的位置，用简直称得上痴汉的表情去看着Toni。如果说之前他的目光还因为Toni的冷淡而有所收敛的话，最近就开始肆无忌惮起来。  
果然，James听着他从Toni的金发聊到西装，再聊到他根本没有看到的衬衫包裹下的腹肌，甚至到Toni即使身着西裤也能看出轮廓的胯下。  
嘿，你们这群色情狂，停止对我的人无谓的意淫吧，即使他的肌肉就是你们想象的那么完美。  
James忍不住想对他们这样说，不过理智还是让他沉默着移开了目光。他愤愤地哼了一声，扯了一张便签条，胡乱在上面写了几个字然后扔给了他们，“谁说人人都喜欢德国人，Toni就喜欢哥伦比亚人。”  
Marcelo捂住心脏，他感觉自己遭受了巨大的打击，来自一位南美同乡的无情闪光弹：“Ewwwww可怕的恋爱中的男人，你给他们写了什么？不会是宣告主权吧，那就有的玩了。”  
“Callad.（西语，安静点）”James看到男生们打开纸条的一瞬间脸都憋绿了，他有了报仇的快感，即使醋意仍然像潮水一样想要将他卷走，但此时此刻，他开始洋洋自得起来，“来自top student的善意提醒。”  
其实后半段的课James根本没有听进去，他突然意识到Toni像冰山一样逐渐瓦解的柔情已经让一些学生们蠢蠢欲动了。其实他们多半大概只是想和性感的德国教授来上一炮，然后把这段经历作为酒席上吹捧自己的谈资，以此炫耀。或者更直接一些的，想用一段和教授的风流韵事搞到全A的成绩单，并将这份成绩单作为进入更高的学府深造的门票。确实James觉得自己有些想得太多，不过在这个青少年酗酒滥交抽大麻，各种陋习屡禁不止的时代，拥有这些想法的大学生们实在是占据了七八成之多。  
有多少次James险些成为那些糜烂的年轻人中的一员。他的家乡远在哥伦比亚，家人们鞭长莫及，而这片给予他自由和孤独的乐土同样也可能使他深陷滥交或者毒品的泥沼。的确，如Marcelo所说，Toni和他的relationship十分positive。自从对Toni一见钟情开始，James就和大一时他经历的各种乱七八糟的party划清了界限，扔掉了抽屉里违禁的香烟，减少了冰箱里酒精的摄入，并且斩断了和几个辣妹之间的混乱多角关系。他开始逐渐向一个教授会喜欢的好学生靠拢，尽管不知道这样收获的会是师恩还是爱情。  
他还算幸运，后者在他意料之外惊喜地降临在他和Toni之间。  
措手不及，但仍满心欢喜。  
James是最后一个离开教室的，他还沉浸在回忆的余韵中慢吞吞地整理背包，连Marcelo都失去了耐心，扔下一句明天还有早课便兔子一样离开了教室。James离开教学楼，学校里现在更多的学生是聚在图书馆和宿舍的健身房里，黑漆漆的小路反而寂寥了起来。  
路灯下James看到了那一头金发，心跳突然加快，他一路小跑着过去，果然看到了Toni，带着他的公文包，没有开车。谁能给他解释一下，为什么会有人会把斜倚在路灯上的动作都做的这么漂亮，尤其不穿长风衣遮住腿的话侧面看会显得五五身，但Toni完全不用担心这一点——因为他拥有无比完美的身材比例，这使他看起来双腿修长。  
Soooooo fucking bloody hot as hell.这一句则是James的主观狂热吹捧，可能不具有客观性，但足以表达情感。  
Toni看到James，他的热情的南美小蜜糖雀跃着来到他面前，如果不是在校园内他会很乐意给James一个拥抱，“晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”James显得兴奋极了，“我不知道你会来，如果我知道的话会再快一点出来的，你有等很久吗？”  
“还好，我也是顺路而已。”  
显然Toni没有说实话，他今天下午根本没有课，他是从家里走过来的，他就是来接James的！  
James没有戳破，他们顺着小路的两边走着，James突然凑近亲吻了一下Toni的脸颊，然后迅速回到他原先的轨迹上，跳上一边绵延的花坛，伸出双手摆正，掌握着平衡，装作没有任何事发生，“我今天在课上遇到了Michael，你记得吗？他上过你的课。”  
Toni笑着看他像是放学晚归的初中生，孩子气的动作让Toni心下软的一塌糊涂，“没有什么印象，是上次迟交assignment的那个吗？”  
“你不是说没什么印象吗？”James的脚步顿了顿，几乎像任何少年一样，不加掩盖的醋意让Toni只想笑着把他抱进怀里。James嘟囔着低声说：“没错，就是他。而你甚至没因为他迟交作业扣掉他的成绩。”  
Toni凑近James，将他的手握在自己的手心，迫使他跳下花坛边缘，用不允许他挣脱的力度牵着他，“我猜，第一次让我破例的学生好像是你吧，而且经过那次之后还用为民请愿的口气跟我商量，让我从此宽泛一些，好让James同学显得不那么拥有特权。”  
James涨红了脸，他当然记得是他说服了Toni，但现在他后悔了，“我以后不会迟交作业了，我保证。所有学生都应该按时交作业不是吗？”他已经迫不及待想拥有点特权，来打击所有对Toni抱有性幻想的情敌们。  
“我猜是Michael说了什么才让你这么义愤填膺？又或者……”离开了大学的校园，他们就快走到公寓的楼下，Toni停下脚步，伸手揽住James的腰，“又或者你才是想以权打击报复谋私的那一个？”  
James已经退无可退了，他看了看周围空无一人，搂住Toni的脖颈，交换了一个鼻息缠绵的吻，这个吻就像James其人一样热情甜蜜，芬芳馥郁，以至于Toni沉浸其中竟然被James挣开了怀抱，“你猜呢Professor？”  
Toni的心像是要飞起来，公寓楼仿佛也融化成了拐杖糖，他蓦然发现，整个世界都因为James而变成了甜的。  
每个周四的晚上是他们的movie time，鉴于周五晚上James更倾向于去电影院体验大屏幕的震撼，再同Toni在意大利或者法国餐厅享受愉快的二人晚餐，周四就变成了他们固定的佳片赏析时间。音乐电影和足球，Toni很庆幸他的男孩不是什么沉迷游戏和电脑的geek，虽然偶尔他们也会打打FIFA。  
显然他们选择的电影让空气凝固得快要窒息，《Gravity》，他们在电视上欣赏了九十分钟的Sandra Bullock的独角戏。  
“我觉得Ryan Reynolds的活埋应该和这个电影差不多。”James几乎被这部电影压抑地喘不过气，刚刚电影里的广袤宇宙和急促的呼吸声都让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，进而抱紧了一边的Toni。“让人窒息，如果我在那个飞船上我一定要做第一个被太空垃圾砸死的人。”  
Toni的共情能力并不是很好，这让他在大部分的观影时间都游离在剧情的情感之外，像是个冷静的旁观者，纯粹地观看而非进入电影。James显然和他是两个极端，当他无意间发现James看忠犬八公看到泪流满面以至羞于让他看见而把屁股挪到沙发另一端的时候，他开启了James的另一个可爱的闪光点——极佳的共情能力。这代表Toni完全可以在James在煽情桥段痛哭流涕的时候递上纸巾和肩膀，也可以在James吓到只敢眯着眼睛捂着耳朵的时候提供免费的怀抱。  
所以像往常一样，Toni慷慨地抱住James，“也许下次我们可以看看《star trek》之类的，一群人在宇宙里飞来飞去，要热闹的多。”  
James讨厌孤独，也许有的人会喜欢它，但James打赌，那只不过是在权衡之下选择了孤独而非真心地享受。  
一部失败的选片让James整个晚上都兴致缺缺，甚至于Toni第一次同意他在沙发上吃薯片都被James拒绝了。  
James是个成年人没错，但在某一方面，他也只是个需要心理建设的年轻男孩罢了。  
所以当James把自己扔在床上之后的几分钟，Toni便躺在了他的身边，他们一起看着天花板，安静地只有彼此的呼吸，好像时间并没有在走。  
“四年前我来到马德里，在此之前去过法国和摩纳哥。”James握住Toni的手，他的声音轻得像是在给Toni讲睡前故事，“几年前我的法语烂透了——即使现在也只能勉强说一点——英语也有些磕磕巴巴，所以日子过得总是特别煎熬。我还不得不失去哥伦比亚甜到腻人的樱桃梅，还有刚刚安好没几个月的全自动抽水智能马桶。还好，大学我总算到了马德里，至少不用再纠结语言的问题了，即使刚来的时候有人嘲笑过我的拉美口音。”  
“四年前，我收到了大学的邀请。我猜当时我接受的原因有百分之六十是头脑发热。”Toni摩挲着James的指关节，他很开心James愿意和他分享这些事，让他了解没有他参与的过去的人生，“感谢那个时候的头脑发热。”  
“如果那个时候告诉你，你会和小自己将近十岁的学生date，估计我也看不到现在的Professor Kroos了。”James翻过身看着Toni，他笑着调侃，心情已经从低谷回到了平日的状态。  
“将近十岁？James允许我善意地提醒你一下，距离你的21岁生日还有三百二十多天，而很显然，在我过完第31个生日的时候你还是20岁。所以理论上，我们差了十一岁。”Toni偶尔也会思考这个问题，James究竟是有一些daddy issue还是真正爱他，因为据他所知，James的亲生父亲颇有失职。但真的是偶尔，因为他们已经确立了关系，而务实的德国人并不会在结果已知的情况下太过纠结于整件事情发生的经过如何。这件事只会像一根羽毛，时不时地挑逗着耳洞，痒痒的，并不疼痛，却没有更好的解决办法。  
“十岁十一岁，更多或者更少，Toni Kroos还是Toni Kroos，James Rodríguez也还是James Rodríguez，没什么区别。”  
James的话充满了哲理。Toni不确定James是否只是无心之言，或者是在润物细无声地体贴他的小心思，或者二者皆有之。他看着James，心里又恢复了平静，耳边那根恼人的羽毛消失不见，他们像两颗遵循着轨道公转的行星，一直在彼此需要的位置相对运动。  
Toni伸手，将James拉进怀里，他的身上温暖得像个小太阳，“Danke（德语，谢谢），James.”  
“For what？”  
“Everything。”为了James给予的平静，温暖，还有少年的朝气。  
他们并不是完美的两个人，但是能够在拥有彼此后向着完美的方向改变。Toni想了想，他大概想不出什么比这更美好的爱情了。


	4. Chapter 4

James从来没想过Toni有这么大的力气，他忽略了每一次Toni发出的健身房邀请，只每周抽出三天和Marcelo去操场踢球或者是几个街区外挑战滑板，却忘记了Toni每周有六次都会去健身房进行系统的专业训练。当他发现的时候显然已经晚了，Toni手臂的肌肉牢牢地牵制住他，他甚至做不出任何有效的反抗就被塞进了副驾驶。  
“是吗，现在又要摆出家长的架子来教育我了吗？是不是我还要像三岁的小孩子一样被你打屁股罚站或者面壁呢，Professor Kroos。”James从鼻子里冷哼出一声，他的嘲讽已经溢于言表，那一声Professor更是让Toni的愤怒火上浇油，他想看到他失控，看到他也像自己一样变得不成熟不理智，而不是什么情况下都摆出一副掌控全局的冷脸。  
James已经受够了。  
“你想要我像对待成年人一样对待你，就要先做出点成年人才会做出的事来。James，激怒我这个做法并不成熟。况且如果不是刚刚我拦住你，你还会选择用更加不成熟的逃避来解决问题。”Toni是个优秀的巧言令色又精于攻心的律师，也是个在床上掌控人心的dom，James自己并不会发现，Toni正在一步一步诱导James走进他的世界，尽管这同Toni最初计划的“温柔委婉又尊重的”方式相去甚远。  
James终于是落在下风，清醒状态的他尚难以在嘴上跟Toni讨到便宜，更不消提他现在的糟糕状态了，所以他使用了最糟糕的语言，选择了最糟糕的态度——反唇相讥：“我没有在逃避问题，这只是我处理问题的方式。要我提醒一下你吗Professor Kroo, 现在是非工作时间，我不是你的竞争对手，当事人或者学生，同事，我只是我自己，是任何一个人（anyone），你无权用你的理论来评价我。”  
Toni狠狠踩下刹车，因为他给James系上的安全带，James才没有二次伤到脑袋。他转过头，终于露出了一个微笑，这个微笑在怒火中烧中变得古怪，让人不寒而栗。  
“well then，James，今晚你对我来说就是任意一个人（anyone）而已。提前给你个忠告，现在想要逃避的话随时欢迎，随便你再找个酒吧买醉或是去别的什么地方做任何事。这是你的处理方式，我无权干涉。但我只给你十分钟，十分钟之后，我就要用我的方式来处理我们之间的事了。”  
Toni的话实际上是个陷阱，没有一个盛气凌人心高气傲的年轻人会在同伴侣的矛盾中示弱并服软，所以James只会最终为了自尊心给出Toni一个肯定的答复，而这个答复一定不会是James的本意。这是个小小的trick，然而Toni并不介意play dirty，为了给他的小男友一个教训。  
James看着Toni的表情，仍然梗着脖子，用最坚定的语气说：“I’m not going anywhere.”  
无论James有多么想象力充沛，他都不会料到这个平日里冷清且单调的公寓居然如此别有洞天，书房的柜子后面隐藏了相当于带着浴室的主卧的面积，然而这个房间并没有床，除了中间一个黑色的真皮单人沙发之外，其他的陈列都让James打了个机灵——左边的陈列柜中整齐地摆放着各色的情趣用品，造型别致委婉的，亦或是仿真色情的，它们有各自的职能，应用于男性身体的各个部位，属最右边的如同婴儿胳膊般粗长的仿真性器最为惊悚。右侧的墙壁上挂着型号各异的鞭子，手拍还有成捆的绳子，鞭子手拍多为皮革或是藤条制，像是刑具一般严肃认真地摆放。房间连通着浴室，透过一点灯光，依稀可以看到纯白的按摩浴缸还有冲凉房架子上的各式浣肠液和润滑剂。整个房间和门外的世界截然不同，黑白墙壁及地毯的禁欲颜色只反衬出房间中冷冷的调教风格，刻薄又有些不近人情。  
James并不是什么纯情少年，至少对性事并非一窍不通，他只是还没有从震惊中缓过神来。多谢几年前看过的那部叫做五十度灰的电影，他对BDSM还算有点认识，但一直停留在脑子里的概念如今突然被具象化，这种视觉上的冲击让他既觉得色情，又觉得严肃，因此甚至忘记了生气，只是呆呆地站在地毯上尽情用眼睛探索这个新世界。  
Toni坐在那座孤岛一样的沙发上，一言不发地让James的目光在这间房子里徘徊许久。作为一个极度冷静到近乎冷漠的人，愤怒在他心里只不过是一瞬间的感性，当他意识到James并不抵触或是厌恶房间里的一切时，一丝宽慰和如释重负让他得以为瞬间的盛怒下做出的决定有了喘息的空间。  
“所以这就是你一直没有和我上床的原因？”James看着Toni，他干巴巴地开口，像刚睁开眼睛的雏鸟，对这个世界抱有无比的好奇，但同时也有些局促与紧张。  
“如你所见，James，我是一个BDSM爱好者，一个dom，我相信你应该对这些有一点点的了解，但那些只是冰山一角。我一直在犹豫到底要不要告诉你，毕竟在主流社会的眼中，BDSM仍然属于病态的亚文化，同时也有着成瘾性，更为主要的是，我并不确定你是否可以接受。”Toni双腿交叠地坐着，左胳膊伸展开搭在单人沙发的边缘，那双黑色的牛津座一尘不染，明明只是简单的几句话，却无形中让James感到了巨大的压迫。  
Toni不是什么纯情的男生，也并非感情方面生来迟钝，他早就觉察到了James的那些小心思，只不过看破不说破，一来他并没有准备好该如何向James坦白自己的性癖好，二来他更在担忧如果坦白后James并不接受反而表现出厌恶，他又该如何收场。他害怕看到James排斥的表情，也害怕无意间伤害到他。所以他今晚在咖啡厅约谈的并不是其他人，而是他的心理医生。  
“我并不排斥……我是说，如果你一直不肯坦白，又怎么会知道我到底接不接受呢？”James渐渐红了脸颊，他似乎意识到自己回答得太过急切，像是个急色的小流氓。  
Toni的目光似笑非笑起来，他点头，“I will take that as a yes.”他带有德国口音的s尾音钻进James的耳朵，如调情挑逗一般。James更加紧张了，他甚至开始胡乱地说一些废话，想要拖延他曾梦寐以求的sex。  
“可是我还不是很懂规则，会不会很痛，而且我，我我也没有和男性的性经验……”James的脸红得像一只虾子，他语无伦次的表达让他此刻如同受惊的兔子，好几次差点咬到自己的舌头。  
Toni叹了口气，虽然他在盛怒之下对James说要将他当成任意一个人，但当他看到James略带胆怯的样子还是心软下来，他将双手搭在James肩上，用那双清澈的蓝眼睛看着James，“James，相信我。把一切都交给我，好吗？”  
James的眼睛有些湿漉漉的，他因为酒精和自己脑子里胡思乱想出来的鞭打情节变得有些胆怯，但直到Toni的一句相信他，James觉得就算是去偷凡尔赛宫里的蒙娜丽莎也可以试一试。  
“现在，James，我只有一条规则，在我们接下来正式进入情境的时候，你要称呼master,如果你对我的指令感到不信任或是恐慌，你只需要喊我的名字，一切就会终止，Toni Kroos就是你今晚的安全词，明白吗？”  
James下意识点了点头，当他开始思考Toni的唯一一条规则后，他脸红着小声加了一句：“Yes，master.”  
Toni轻轻在James额角落下一吻，“good boy。把你全部的衣服脱掉。”他重新坐回那张沙发上。  
James并非第一次在Toni面前赤身裸体，但是这是第一次他在除了卧室之外的地方对着Toni做出脱衣服这种举动。这像是对着Toni展示自己的身体，包括任何一处私密的地方，在最大的程度上让James感觉羞耻，但他却又不得不服从Toni的指令，失去控制的感觉让一切都变得不可预测，也有了刺激的快感。  
他很快地脱下自己的T恤，牛仔裤，他动作有些紧绷，导致他脱掉裤子的时候差点被裤腿绊住。现在只剩下最后一件内裤，他的手搭在内裤边缘，耳垂红得像要滴血，而Toni似乎并不在意，他有大把的时间等着James做完他的心理建设，而这些消耗的时间将决定James今晚将会面临怎样的待遇，是糖果还是鞭子。  
James在脑子里疯狂斗争了一番，最终放弃了抵抗，伸手扯掉了最后一件遮羞布，而他也羞耻地发现，在Toni冷静的注视下，他的阴茎居然已经开始有了勃起的迹象。  
“James，记住这只是个游戏，与人格无关，或者你可以把他理解为床上的情趣，而一切的出发点只是因为信任和爱。我爱你James，不要因为你的身体回应了这个就感到羞耻。”Toni的声音平静又温和，在James和他的羞耻心进行斗争的时候听到这些，他简直快要感动地哭出来。  
“现在，James，跪下来，双手背后，挺直你的身体，双腿分开。”下达指令的同时，Toni拿出了一只盛装舞步马鞭，戴上了深色的羊皮手套，他善解人意地用这些动作将自己刻意背过身去，减少着James的心理压力，他已经仁慈温柔到不像一位dom，仿佛一切只为了James的感受而存在。  
James看着他的背影，犹豫了片刻，然后终于屈膝跪了下来，这是他的第一次。当膝盖接触到温暖厚实的毛毯时，他不自觉地颤抖了一下，然后绷紧了腰背，这是个十分不自然且有些难看的跪姿。  
Toni用鞭子轻轻拍打过James的脊背示意他放松，略带凉意的真皮鞭拍随即在James身上游走，它扫过James胸前的两点，然后James惊奇地发现自己的乳头居然兴奋地挺立起来，连带着阴茎也进入了半勃的状态。他呼吸急促，不安地盯着这根看起来就会很痛的鞭子。  
“Focus, James.” Toni提醒着，他灵活地将手里的鞭子变换了一个角度，准确地将鞭拍拍打在James的臀部，声音清脆，然而力道却没有那么重，只是落在耳朵里更像是对羞耻心的屠戮，而并非直达皮肉的痛楚。James的臀部浮现出一道浅浅的红痕，作为他分心的惩罚，“你的注意力应该随时随地放在我的身上，而不是担心下一鞭会打在哪里。”  
James果断地吸取了教训，他可不想再被鞭子拍一下屁股，尽管这并不疼，但那一声清脆的响声着实让他从脸蛋红到脖颈，而他的阴茎显然变得更兴奋了，“Yes，master.”  
Toni站在James身后，他看不见他的动作，只能感受到鞭拍从他的脖颈慢慢顺着脊背向下游移，在腰窝出转了几圈，并没有停下来的意思。而这些微小的动作却因为视野盲区的原因放大了触感，即使是轻微的一次摩擦也让James更加敏感。而当鞭子顺着臀缝来到更为私密的部位时，James头皮发麻，甚至于难过地轻轻哼了一声，双腿自然地因为敏感部位被入侵而呈现出并拢的动作。  
Toni皱眉，诚然他爱James以至于不想让他有一丝一毫的不适，但因羞耻心而做出的抗拒动作显然更加妨碍了James享受快感。他端起dom的样子，将鞭子甩在了James的大腿内侧。这是十分考研技巧的部位，能够做到微微发热带着酥麻又不失力道的一鞭，这也是Toni身为优秀dom的技巧。  
James作为初入BDSM的新手自然不敌这种程度的刺激，他的阴茎完全勃起，而紧张感也随之而来。  
“没有我的允许你不能做出任何动作，James，下一次，我保证让你哭出来。”  
James听到Toni冷下来的声音，想转头去看他的表情，却硬生生地停下了动作。他意识到只有自己的服从才是取悦Toni的唯一方法，便分开了双腿。失去控制的感觉让他整个人像是案板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。如果不是刚刚的那警告的一鞭，他现在已经将腰塌下来小心地用阴茎去蹭地毯以纾解欲望了。  
Toni的声音，Toni的动作，Toni的一切都让他欲望猛涨，他的下体勃起到流下透明的液体。  
Toni的鞭子善解人意地划过James的臀缝，继而绕到他的阴茎。冰凉的皮质鞭拍和敏感的龟头接触，James全身颤抖了一下，他抓紧了自己的手腕，努力不随着鞭拍的动作前后耸动腰身，喉间却不自觉地滚落一声呻吟。  
Toni将James的欲望克制在临界点，他用鞭子摩擦着James的阴茎，让欲望层层叠加，但始终不更进一步，他看着James急促喘息而上下起伏的胸膛，下体的欲望也渐渐地苏醒，诚然他有着极高的自控力，但看着James的这副模样，也只有上帝本人才会控制住勃起的本能。  
“在我允许之前，James你不可以射。”  
酷刑，James的指甲陷进手心，他只能将目光专注地放在Toni的脸上，以此来分散自己的注意力，而那只鞭子却以极为刁钻的角度摩擦着他的马眼，将透明的液体涂满他的整根性器，粘腻冰凉的触感让James难以忽略，他艰难地呼出一口气，唇间轻轻地吐出几个单词，“please, Professor……”  
James是个狡猾的小混蛋，不折不扣的投机者，也是Toni的心头挚爱。Toni看着James的眼睛，当那两个单词准确地传达进他的大脑，他就知道自己已经变成了James的所有物，一切的情感也只能被James牵动。  
他握紧鞭子，终于仁慈地开口，“James，为我射出来。”  
James看着Toni的脸，在他话音刚落的时候，脑中似乎闪过了绚烂的白光，这种美妙的快感比任何一次性爱都要强烈，他仿佛失去了全身的力气躺在云里，平和又安全，仿佛婴儿回归母体。白浊沾湿了地毯，他无意识地卸去全身的力道向前扑倒，被Toni拥进怀中。  
他赤裸的皮肤能感受到Toni羊皮手套内传来的温度，让人心安，他伏在Toni的怀中喘息，直到Toni将一个吻落在他的额头上，“你做得很好，James，我以你为骄傲。”  
“我没有说出安全词，对吗？”James回过神来，有些不好意思地全身赤裸地坐在地毯上，同Toni的整齐西装相比稍显狼狈。  
“是的。我很感谢你信任我。”Toni真诚地说，尽管他现在已经完全有了苏醒的欲望，但他并不打算让James为他做些什么，他的小男朋友今晚已经足够疲惫了。  
James看着Toni勃起的胯下，轻轻伸手搭在他的胯部，“事实上，Toni，你不必承担如此多的角色。我是说在我们的关系中，其实只有我爱你和你也爱我，你可以是Professor，可以是dom，可以是任何身份，我会始终信任你，并非因为你的那些身份，而是因为你是Toni Kroos，是我爱的人，所以我愿意把信任交给你。而你也不应该让那些身份束缚你，用隐瞒或者逃避的方式替我做出那些所谓的为我好的决定。学着信任我，好吗？”  
Toni凝视着男孩仍然略带青涩的轮廓，他为James这些话而震惊，他始终觉得James是个并不成熟的青年，却忽视了他的感受，他伸手抚上James的脸颊，仿佛用尽全部的温柔，轻轻地亲吻着James的嘴唇，“我爱你，James，我会去信任你，用平等的角色来继续我们的关系。I’m sorry，Schatz. 今天这种事不会再发生了，我保证。”  
James狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“事实上，我觉得或许你也需要一定程度的释放？”他隔着西装的布料，抚摸过Toni勃起的阴茎。  
Toni看着James，恍然冒出一个想法，他仿佛要被这个名叫James的小恶魔完全俘虏了。


End file.
